


Darkness and Destiny

by dramagirl6155



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramagirl6155/pseuds/dramagirl6155
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened all those years ago during the Silver Millennium? Was it a stroke of bad timing? Or was something else at work in the lives of Serenity and Endymion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is still in progress, so please feel free to leave comments on what you think of it so far.
> 
> This is in part inspired by winetta on deviantart's comic Silver Legay. Check it out at http://winetta.deviantart.com/.

Once upon a time, our system was under attack. From the frigid edges beyond Pluto, a creature made from ice came to conquer and blanket the worlds forever in ice and snow. For the first time the planet kingdoms joined together to drive away this intruder. Warriors became brothers as Plutonians fought alongside Mercurians. They fought valiantly for many years, but the ice queen was too powerful and the people of the system began to lose hope. Then she came, bathing the system in white light and banishing the ice creature forever to a far off rock and sent it from this place.

Everything about this stranger was a silvery white: her long hair, her eyes, even the wings on her back. She introduced herself as Serenity. She carried a crystal that was said to wield a power of pure light and the ability to heal any wound. No darkness could remain within your soul after being bathed in its light. She wouldn’t say why she had come, but she was welcome none the less. When she made it clear that she intended to stay, a counsel between the rulers was held to decide where this savior could stay.

  
It hadn’t seemed right to any present that Serenity, the woman who had saved them, should stay in any of their kingdoms as a subject. They instead looked to finding a place for her to live outside of anyone’s rule except her own. It was decided that Serenity would make her home on the moon that circled the Earth, as it was the target of the Ice Queen’s attack. Each planet volunteered a group of their own people to accompany her to the moon and aid her in guarding it. Generations passed and no enemies threatened the solar system or the Earth. The people who joined Serenity on the moon inherited a strange ability. Though the years passed, and they grew older and had children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren it did not show in their faces. They looked the same as they did when they first joined Serenity. Eventually they built a great kingdom on the Moon and crowned Serenity queen.

Eventually most of the other planet kingdoms would join in an alliance with the Moon kingdom that was known as the Silver Millennium. Each new addition to this alliance then enjoyed the longevity that the Moon kingdom did. The only kingdom that did not join the Silver Millennium was Earth. It might seem odd that the people the Moon was sworn to protect was not included in this treaty, but there was a terrible prophecy. Pluto warned of a day when a child of the Moon and a child of the Earth fell in love, and when they did, so too would destruction fall on all of the planet kingdoms. In hope of preventing destruction, communication between the two kingdoms was limited. Only the rulers were able to communicate with one another and only through a special glass that the people of Mercury created for them. The people of Earth slowly grew distrustful of the people of the Moon, for what good intent could they have if they never made contact with the people of Earth.

The people of the Moon didn’t care about the worries of the Earth. They were focused on other things. Their beloved queen finally had an heir to the kingdom she had built. She gave birth to a tiny baby girl, blessed with pale, golden locks and blue eyes. The baby was named Serenity.


	2. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion during lessons (fairly boring...sorry)

“…And so it was with the addition of Pluto, the Silver Millennium was whole. Serenity, can you tell me why the alliance between the planets is so important?” Luna turned, hoping to see her young pupil alert and ready to answer.

She was not.

“Serenity!”

Serenity’s head snapped up, “Yes!”

“You really should pay more attention to your lessons,” Luna huffed. “Your eventual ascension to the throne will be difficult enough for you. It will be much harder if you don’t understand the inner workings of our alliances with the other planets.”

“I’m sorry, Luna. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I was up late reading stories from Earth. Did you know that there is a legend of a box that contained all the evils of the world, until a young woman was tricked into opening it?” As always when Serenity spoke of anything related with the Earth, her eyes grew wide and her voice was filled with an excitement almost alien in the study.

Luna sighed. “I know that you’re fascinated by Earth. It’s understandable since it looms constantly outside your window, but you must remember that while we protect the Earth, it is not the only concern of the kingdom. We must remember to keep up relations with all of the planets to keep the alliance intact and protect the entire system from threats. Learning the history of the alliance will help you in keeping it and make new ones.”

“But Luna,” Serena groaned, “planetary relations, with one exception have never been better. The heirs of the respective kingdoms spend a great deal of time with us and each other or are attending to their respective duties protecting the kingdoms. As you say, I will eventually ascend to the throne and thus be the only person allowed to communicate with the rulers of the Earth. Wouldn’t it make more sense if I know something about the Earth to put whoever it is at ease and earn their trust?”

Luna smiled at her young charge. “Serenity you are very clever sometimes, more times than I think you let me see. I will concede that your ‘personal studies’ as you call them might indeed help with relations to the Earth kingdom. However I would prefer that you broaden your horizons and pay attention to the rest of the system. At the very least during our sessions.”

Serenity gave Luna an earnest smile. “Alright, Luna.”

“I believe that we are out of time today. You are dismissed.”

Serenity bolted out so quickly you’d think the hell hounds were after her. Luna laughed and began picking up the various books and charts that had gone unappreciated through her entire lesson. After a few moments, Luna sensed a new presence with her.

“Hello, your Majesty.” She greeted the queen without bothering to look up.

Queen Serenity laughed as she sat in a nearby chair. “One day you really must tell me how all the Maus manage to sense such things without anyone announcing ourselves.”

“I imagine it has something to do with our connection to cats.” Luna sat next to the queen. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I wanted to ask how my daughter’s lesson went today.”

Luna gave a rueful laugh. “More of the usual your Majesty. The princess is quite bright, brighter than I think most would imagine, but she lacks focus. She has a wonder lust for the Earth and I have difficulties getting her to pay attention to anything else.”

“Perhaps that’s to be expected, given what’s in her future,” Queen Serenity said almost to herself.

“You mean her role as the only emissary for Earth?” Luna furrowed her brows and gazed curiously at her queen.

“I suppose.”Queen Serenity rose from her chair. “Have a wonderful day Luna.”

Luna watched as the queen left the room. Perhaps her catlike senses were too sensitive, but she couldn’t help but think that the queen was holding back information. Something that would affect them all. And soon.

*

“That concludes today’s training, lads. Feel free to continue practicing. Same time tomorrow,” the sensei left the training ground, leaving his five pupils to their own devices.

“Hey, Endymion! How about one last spar before your Highness attends to his royal duties?” Nephrite twirled his spear in his hands, brows arched in a challenge. Endymion grinned already moving to the practice ring when Kunzite put a hand to his shoulder.

“As entertaining as it would be to watch Endymion set you on your heels, his father is expecting him this evening,” Kunzite was fairly good at ignoring Endymion’s glares at this point.

“King Aethlius has been meeting with you quite a bit lately,” Zoisite observed as he sheathed his long sword.

“Why?” Jadeite jogged to where Endymion was standing.

“He’s started to teach me how to use to the mirror that remains our only connection to the Moon.”

Zoisite’s upper lip curled up, “Why bother?” Zoisite moved closer to the others. “If representatives of the Moon Kingdom can’t grace us with their holy presence, I don’t see the point in keeping up a charade of fellowship.”

Kunzite pursed his lips. “Regardless of what we think of the Moon, Endymion has a lesson.”

As Endymion walked toward his father’s study, he thought about the Moon Kingdom. He really didn’t know very much about them. He didn’t know anything about the culture, their history, past rulers or anything. All he knew was that contact was forbidden for a reason that was lost in time now. As his father was teaching him how to use the strange mirror that allowed them to speak with the Moon’s queen, Endymion was allowed to sit in on the conversations that they had.

Queen Serenity. From what Endymion had seen, she was kind. She inquired about King Aethlius’ wife in addition to the affairs of the Kingdom. She even gave Endymion a small smile when she realized that these sessions now included himself. But there was something else. When his father introduced him there was a flicker in her eyes. She knew something about him, though he had no idea how she could.

Endymion sighed and looked up at the moon. One day he’d be able to ask questions about that strange planet that revolved his own.

*

It was late. Princess Serenity knew that. It was the only time that she could be sure that no one would catch her. She slipped a hand beneath her pillow and withdrew a hand drawn portrait. A portrait she had drawn herself of the Prince Endymion.

 Her mother hadn’t known that Serenity was passing her room as she hailed the Earth, so Serenity had seen a handsome older gentleman, the King of the Earth, step aside to reveal a young man who was obviously his son.

_“My I present to you my son and heir, Endymion. I hope you…”_

The rest of his words blurred in Serenity’s memory. She was too entranced by the prince’s eyes. Eyes that were as dark a blue as the beautiful oceans of the planet that lay outside her balcony. She had left quickly so that he mother wouldn’t catch her eavesdropping.

That was several weeks ago now and Serenity found herself wandering to the balcony to gaze on the Earth. The Earth had always filled her thoughts, but now thoughts of a prince she didn’t know swelled though every corner of her mind. With nearly everything else concerning the Earth she could read and learn all she could, but this stranger? The only possible way to learn more about him was forbidden.

She knew it was impossible. She knew, as did Luna, that her time could be better spent improving studies. She knew that it was pointless to think about Prince Endymion in the way she had been, because it was unlikely that he would even be alive by the time she ascended to her throne. All of these things she knew, and yet she felt a pull to this stranger.

She would have to find a way to do the impossible, to do the forbidden. She’d have to find a way down to the Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was surprisingly hard to write. Criticism (constructive) is welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be up soon. Just doing a little research.


End file.
